The Search for Who He Was and Is
by Emily Carol
Summary: AU – Dan married Karen, not Deb, but he didn’t know he even had another son. When tragedy strikes Nathan Lee’s life though, he heads off to find out who he is and who his father is, to be met with the interesting people of Tree Hill, North Carolina.
1. The Push to Go

**The Search for Who He Was, and Is**

By Emily Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, just the CDs and DVDs and my obsession with James Lafferty.

Enjoy!

-Emily Carol

**Chapter 1**: The Push to Go

16-year-old Nathan Lee dropped his backpack on the kitchen floor and set his basketball down on a chair. Cooper was cooking something at the stove; probably omelets which were about all Cooper could make. Despite the fact that he was making omelets, it was going to be dinner. Nathan looked around for his mom; Deb, but she was wasn't around.

"Is Mom resting?" He asked his uncle. Nathan had just gotten home from pre-season basketball practice at Grove High School in the suburbs of Charlotte, North Carolina where he was the star basketball player. It was currently October and the season started in November. Last year, Nathan's freshman year, they'd made it to the North Carolina State semi-finals and had only lost by four points.

Despite being the star on the court, Nathan had little life past basketball and basically no friends. He spent his life as a loner, going to school where he thought about basketball, going to play basketball, and going home to talk with his mom and Uncle Cooper, who had lived with Nathan as long as he could remember, about basketball. Sure, he had teammates, but none he was close to outside of the game. All Nathan Lee had was family.

"She's in her bedroom," Cooper said with a nod. Nathan made no move towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were and said nothing but looked at his uncle, the pit of nervousness he'd had in his stomach all day seemed to deepen to a bottomless pit. "She wants to talk to you herself," Cooper said, knowing what his nephew was trying to ask.

Nathan knew that it wasn't good that his mom had to tell him, good news would have meant she would have been in the kitchen waiting for him with a smile on her face.

A few weeks ago at a doctor's appointment, Deb's doctor had discovered a lump on her breast and had requested tests be done. Deb, Nathan, and Cooper had all prayed that the lump was benign and today was the day Deb had gone in for her results. Cooper had gone with, Nathan had begged to but Deb insisted that he go to school and practice. Nathan hadn't been able to focus on anything all day, or even think straight, including when he was at basketball practice. He'd been yelled at multiple times by Coach Jackson to pay attention and twice he'd even taken balls to the head during scrimmage at the end.

Nathan opened the door to Deb's bedroom a crack and could hear sniffling. "Mom?" he asked, opening up the door.

"Nathan," Deb said, furiously wiping her tears up and trying to look brave. "It's you. How was practice?"

"Mom, seriously?" Nathan asked. Deb tried to laugh but instead she began to sob into her hands. "Mom," Nathan said, his voice filled with worry as he went to his mom's bed and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nathan, I am so sorry," she told him.

"Mom, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Nathan didn't want to know anymore, he wanted to turn back time to before the doctor had found the lump. If only it was possible.

"I…I…I have br…breast ca…ca…cancer," Deb's body heaved with each sob. Nathan's heart hit his stomach. He'd known it when he walked into the room, deep down he'd known it, but it didn't seem real until his mom said it out loud.

"But you're going to start treatment right? Surgery? Chemo? Something?" Nathan asked. He'd spent his free time lately studying breast cancer so he'd be prepared. He knew there were treatments that had been effective in many women.

"No," Deb said, she had stopped sobbing but tears still ran down her face.

"What?" Nathan asked. "Why not?" His voice shook and he felt like a child who was scared of the monster under his bed, but this time the monster was cancer and it wasn't him the monster was coming for. It was his mother. This time Uncle Cooper couldn't make it go away.

"The cancer has progressed too far," Deb said. "It's in Stage 4 and the doctor said we can try treatment but there is little chance it will do anything. The treatments are painful and expensive and I don't want to waste all that money, we're barely managing as it is and there are things that money could go for that are more important."

"Like what?" Nathan asked. "What's more important than you living?"

"Making sure you're okay when I'm gone," Deb said. "Cooper is never here during the racing season and in the off season he barely earns enough money to keep himself afloat so I want you to have something to fall back on."

"Mom, no," Nathan said. His eyes were filling with tears at the prospect of his mom dying. "If you do the treatment, you'll live, and we can cut back to make ends meet. We've done it before, when Cooper broke a leg and an arm in a crash and couldn't do a thing? We still managed then."

"This isn't the same Nathan," Deb tried to comfort her son. "Cooper's injuries weren't as serious as cancer. Cancer treatment is more expensive and the little insurance I get won't cover the majority of it."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa? The trust fund they gave you when they said they never wanted to see you again when you got pregnant? Why can't we use some of that money?" Nathan asked. Nathan's mom's parents had died when Nathan was 4 and 14, they left a little money to Nathan but it was in an iron clad account that was only to be used for college expenses, no exceptions. They'd left Deb nothing, still disappointed in her.

"Nathan, most of the money is gone," Deb said. "I tried not to use it often but I've never found a secretary job that would pay me enough to support the two of us and I'm not qualified for much else."

"But –" Deb cut Nathan off.

"No," Deb said. "This is it Nathan."

"I don't want you to die," Nathan said, the tears now pouring down his face.

"I know honey," Deb said, pulling Nathan towards her in a hug. "I know."

"Hey, dinner on the table," Cooper said outside Deb's door a few minutes later. Nathan and Deb hadn't said anything else to each other and wordlessly they headed to the dinner table. "You gonna be okay?" Cooper whispered in Nathan's ear when he passed him on the way to the table. Nathan said nothing but halfheartedly nodded.

Halfway through dinner and the kitchen had remained silent. Finally, Deb spoke up. "Nathan, I have something I want you to do."

"Anything that can help you," Nathan said, forcing a smile.

"It's not for me, it's for you," Deb said. "But first I have to tell you that I lied to you."

"About what?" Nathan was confused.

"When I told you, and the hospital actually, that your father was dead," Deb said. "He's not dead." Nathan was in too much shock to be mad at his mother, and also still too upset from her news. He didn't say anything; he was unsure what his mom wanted. "He lives over near Wilmington, in a town called Tree Hill, his name is Dan Scott."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nathan looked at Cooper to see if he was as shocked as he was, Cooper wasn't. In fact, Cooper was barely paying attention. Nathan realized that Cooper knew where Deb was going with this conversation.

"I want you to go find your father," Deb dropped the bomb. "I want you to leave as soon as possible."

"No," Nathan said right away. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are," Deb said. "You're not arguing with me about this. Pack your bags and get on a bus." Deb stood up from the table and walked into her bedroom.

"Can you believe her?" Nathan asked Cooper. "Telling me to leave? When she's so sick? She's pretty much kicking me out."

"Yes," Cooper said.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I can believe what she's doing. And even more, I agree," Cooper said.

"Why? She's my mom; I should stay here and watch her. And what about basketball? And school? It's only October; the season hasn't started yet, what am I supposed to do about all of that stuff?"

"You're supposed to do what your mother says," Cooper said firmly. "She's right, you need family that can watch out for you when this is all over," Cooper choked up as he spoke the last words.

"You're my family," Nathan said.

"But face it, I can barely take care of myself half the time," Cooper said. "I'd never be able to support you, especially when I have to travel."

"So? This father of mine doesn't even know me! I've never met him, he basically abandoned me," Nathan said.

"Not exactly," Cooper said. "Listen, your mom told me the whole story when I moved in with you guys. Dan left about two weeks before she found out she was pregnant, he left college and moved home. He told her he was going back to a girl he loved very much who was going to have his baby and that he was sorry. When Deb found out she was pregnant with you she didn't want to ruin their life and so she didn't even try to tell him."

"So this Dan guy, he doesn't even know I exist? And I'm supposed to just go to him and tell him I'm his son?"

"Yeah," Cooper said. "It may not be the best plan, but it's what your mom wants."

"I'm not going," Nathan said, upset that his mom wanted him to leave.

"Yes, you are," Cooper said. "At least go for the weekend, you can leave after school tomorrow." Nathan opened his mouth to continue his protests. "No," Cooper stopped him. "It's what your mom wants, and you have to respect her wishes."

The next day, Nathan Lee boarded a bus to Tree Hill, North Carolina.


	2. Hidden Lives

**The Search for Who He Was, and Is**

By Emily Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, just the CDs and DVDs and my obsession with James Lafferty.

Wow! Thanks for the tons of replies. Sorry about the "Tree Hill"/"One Tree Hill" thing…I wrote this (it's not done but I have a fair amount of chapters) in the summer and I must have just spaced out. My outline (I have it all planned out) has "Tree Hill" so I don't know what I was doing when I wrote the "One"…yes Nikki…I have seen the show (and ironically you've so far made a similar impression to the one on the show…I hope it's a false impression). So I've fixed chapter 1 and now here's chapter 2!

Enjoy!

-Emily Carol

**Chapter 2: **Hidden Lives

"What are you up to tonight Lucas?" Karen Scott asked her sixteen year old son.

"Just hanging out with Peyton and Haley," Lucas told her. Peyton Sawyer and Haley James were Lucas's best friends. He and Haley had known each other ever since Lucas's family had moved into the rich area of Tree Hill, North Carolina when Lucas was eight and Karen had just begun to franchise Karen's Café and they were finally making good money. Haley lived next door to Lucas and through her he had also been introduced to Peyton, Haley's best friend from age six on.

Karen nodded. She and Lucas didn't talk much. She was normally running off to visit any one of her cafés throughout North Carolina, plus one in South Carolina, while he was either practicing basketball or hanging out with his friends.

"Did I just hear you're hanging out with the girls again?" Dan asked, coming into the kitchen. Lucas nodded in response. He and his mom didn't talk much, but he and his dad basically didn't talk at all unless the subject of basketball was involved. "So apparently you're not going to practice your three-pointers like I suggested? Tsk-tsk, if you want to make it past quarter-finals this year in the state tournament you really should be practicing twenty-four-seven."

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Lucas said as he left the kitchen. A few seconds later the front door slammed shut.

"That attitude's not going to get you anywhere," Dan yelled but Lucas couldn't hear him. "Can you believe our son? I don't know why he disrespects us like that."

"Maybe if you lay off of him for once, he might respect you," Karen retaliated.

"I'm doing it for his own good," Dan told her.

"Or your own," Karen mumbled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up Peyt?" Haley said, flopping down on her best friend's bed. Peyton was in her closet shifting through albums. Peyton shrugged. Lucas walked in the door behind Haley.

"Move over," Lucas said to Haley as he sat down on Peyton's bed.

"No," Haley protested.

"Whatever," Lucas replied as he took a seat on Peyton's desk chair.

"Wow, Lucas Scott lost an argument to Haley James in what, four words?" Peyton commentated. "That has to be a record." She gave up trying to find the record she wanted and sat down at her desk chair.

"My dad was being an ass again," Lucas said. "I just don't want to deal with anymore arguing."

"Dan being an ass? Really? I can't see that," Haley said sarcastically.

"Just don't let him get to you Luke," Peyton told him.

"I don't," Lucas said defensively. Peyton and Haley just exchanged a knowing look.

"So, on a lighter note," Haley said with a smile. "Did you all see what Brooke Davis did at cheerleading practice today?" Peyton laughed as she remembered.

"What'd she do?" Lucas asked.

"Fell flat on her face," Peyton continued to laugh.

When it was just the three of them, the trio of Lucas, Haley, and Peyton seemed like they could be some of the nicest people at Tree Hill High, but in fact it was the opposite. If Lucas, Haley, and Peyton liked you, you'd have a great time in high school, go to all the cool parties and have a reputation (not necessarily a good one, but in Tree Hill there were very few people with a good reputation anyways, so they took what they got). But if the trio didn't like you, you were in for guaranteed hell in high school, unless you managed to steer clear of the three.

Brooke Davis didn't get the memo to steer clear of Lucas, Haley, and Peyton, or maybe she just didn't care. It was probably the latter.

Brooke had been a part of the trio in elementary school and half of middle school (or course then they would have been referred to as a quartet). She lived across the street from Peyton, but when she was in seventh grade, at age thirteen, her dad lost all of their money and the Davis family moved to the other side of town. There she'd attended a different middle school before heading to Tree Hill High with Lucas, Haley, and Peyton again. She'd quickly joined the cheerleading squad, hoping she'd be able to see Haley and Peyton again, but to her surprise, the trio had gone from loving her to ignoring or tormenting her.

Lucas laughed as well.

"She's going to have hell this year," Peyton said. "Even more than before."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because our precious Haley here was named cheerleading captain today," Peyton announced. "First sophomore since, well your mom Lucas."

"That's great Hales," Lucas said, giving his friend a one armed hug.

Nathan Lee stepped off of the bus and into Tree Hill, North Carolina. Nervously he looked around, trying to find where he could get directions. He didn't want to be here, but he might as well respect his mom's wishes.

Ten minutes later Nathan arrived at the residence of Dan Scott and family. He slowly made his way up the front drive of the large house; you could have fit three of his house into this one, and to the door. "Now or never," he mumbled.

Timidly Nathan knocked at the door. A few seconds later it was opened by a tall, dark haired man. "Hello, I'm looking for Dan Scott," Nathan said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'm Dan Scott," Dan said. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," Nathan said.

"Listen, I don't want to buy any popcorn so go on your way," Dan said, strangely mistaking Nathan as a boy scout.

"No," Nathan said. "That's not why I'm here."

"Who are you?" Dan asked, he'd never seen this kid around Tree Hill.

"My name's Nathan Lee," Nathan replied.

"And you want?" Dan asked.

"Lee, as in Deb Lee," Nathan tried.

"Oh, Deb," Dan said, he stepped out onto the front step of his house and closed the door behind him. "So what, you're her nephew or something? Really younger brother?"

"This might come as a bit of a shock but, I'm her son," Nathan told him. This guy was seriously intimidating him and now he had to force himself not to run away.

"How old are you?" Dan asked, he didn't appear to be getting what Nathan was trying to say.

This was the moment that Keith Scott decided to pull up so he could deliver some papers to Dan from the dealership, Keith Scott Motors, of which Dan was vice-president, mainly because Keith wanted to make sure Karen and Lucas were cared for by Dan himself, not just Karen's income from her cafes.

"Hey little brother," Keith said patronizingly. "Who's this?"

"I'm sixteen," Nathan said.

"Hello?" Keith asked his brother, waving his hand in front of Dan's face, but Dan looked shell-shocked as he continued to stare at Nathan.

When Dan didn't say anything for a few seconds Nathan realized he had to drop the bomb. "I'm you're son," Nathan said quietly.

"What?" Keith half-shouted.

"Liar," Dan said automatically after Nathan told him, Nathan barely heard him over Keith's reaction, but he still heard him.

"Why would you say that?" Nathan asked.

"Deb, oh, that Deb, she always just wanted to get me back for leaving her. She couldn't stand that I left her, well it took her almost seventeen years, apparently took her that long to get a brain. But she can't fool me, go back to where you belong and stop doing that bitch's bidding," Dan said with a laugh before he went into the house.

Nathan just stared at the door as it was slammed into his face and Keith just stared at this teenaged boy who looked like a lost puppy.

Haley sighed as she walked into her bedroom. Peyton and Lucas had decided to go to a party being hosted by Tim Smith and she had opted out. Looking around her room, it seemed that Haley James was your everyday cheerleader, her pom-poms were on her bed, her cheerleading uniform was hanging on the front of her closed closet door. Two editions of American Cheerleader were on her nightstand, and numerous pictures of her fellow cheerleaders littered the room.

But Haley James wasn't any normal cheerleader.

She picked up her backpack from the floor and carefully sat at her desk, moving pictures aside to make room for her books as she dutifully began to study.

Haley James was a closet bookworm genius. Okay, perhaps not a genius but she was smart, a year ahead of everybody in school and the most talented tutor at the Tree Hill High Tutor Center. But very little people realized that when Haley James said she was going to the Tutor Center that she was going there to tutor, not to be tutored.

Haley finished a trigonometry problem and smiled at herself before continuing to the next one. Some cheerleaders spent their Friday nights partying. But Haley James wasn't any normal cheerleader.

"So Dan dated your mom at the beginning of their freshman year in college?" Keith clarified. Nathan nodded as he continued to eat. Keith had finally been able to coax him away from the Scott residence and took him out to dinner to see if he could get to the bottom of it all. "And when you were born she told you that he was dead?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "And then she sent me to find him because she thought I should know my father." Nathan had decided that, at least for the time being, he wouldn't mention to anybody that Deb was dying from cancer.

"So you're my nephew," Keith said, mainly to himself. Again, Nathan nodded in clarification. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Go back to Charlotte I guess," Nathan shrugged. "I wish I could get to know my dad, despite that he seems like an ass, and I know my mom wants me to get to know him."

Keith paused, pondering. Finally he spoke up, "how about getting to know your uncle?" He offered.

"Huh?"

"Come live with me, you can go to school at Tree Hill High, at least for the semester, and maybe we can get Dan to realize that you're his son," Keith said.

"I dunno, I've got my basketball team back home-" Keith cut Nathan off.

"First off, basketball, we've got you covered here in Tree Hill. Our team made it to state quarter finals last year, if you've got something of Dan in you then Whitey'd love to have you," Keith said. "And secondly, weren't you already going to leave your basketball team if Dan had accepted you as his son?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan said.

"Then it's settled," Keith said. "Although, call your mom first, let her know where you'll be." He scribbled down his home number and address on a napkin and handed it to Nathan. "Give her this information."

Nathan nodded and began to walk away to make his call in private but he turned around before he got too far away. "Thanks," he said, smiling for the first time since he'd gotten to Tree Hill.


	3. Joining the Team

**The Search for Who He Was, and Is**

By Emily Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, just the CDs and DVDs and my obsession with James Lafferty.

Thanks for the comments! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. Took me longer to get around to putting it up then planned (I'm trying to do an update a week since I do have a few chapters already written) but school and Thanksgiving kind of have screwed me up.

Enjoy!

-Emily Carol

**Chapter 3**: Joining the Team

Nathan cautiously made his way down the halls of Tree Hill High, aware that many people were staring at him. Tree Hill was a small school, a small town for that matter, and a newcomer was easily spotted. Nathan ignored them and just continued his way down the hall towards the basketball coach's office, Whitey Durham.

Nathan cautiously knocked before opening the door.

"Who is that?" Whitey asked as Nathan stepped in.

"My name's Nathan Lee, Coach Durham," Nathan said shyly to Whitey's back. He seemed to be studying a playbook or something similar.

Whitey turned around to face him. "That's right, Grove High School, am I right?" Whitey asked.

"How'd you know?" Nathan asked.

"I was at the semi-final game that you lost in the state tournament," Whitey said. "You're a damn good player, even for a freshman. How'd you end up here in Tree Hill?"

"My mom sent me to try and get to know my dad," Nathan said. "He didn't take it so well, but I'm staying with my uncle now."

"And who is dear old dad?" Whitey inquired. "If you don't mind my asking that is."

"Dan Scott," Nathan said. "Although he doesn't believe it."

"Ah, good old Danny boy," Whitey said. "Wouldn't imagine he'd take that kind of news too well. Don't think Karen or Lucas would either."

"His wife and son?" Nathan asked. He and Keith had avoided family history over the weekend through an unspoken agreement. Whitey nodded.

"Practice starts right after school, we'll see how much of dear old dad you've got in you then," Whitey said, turning his back to Nathan, as signal for him to leave.

"Thanks," Nathan said before leaving the office. Coming out of the office he literally ran into a tall blonde boy.

"Watch where you're going," the boy said rudely.

"S…sorry," Nathan stammered before walking away. He tried to focus on his schedule and the map of the school he'd received to try and find his first class. Confused he looked up and saw two girls at the locker near him. A tall blonde with curly hair and a shorter dirty blonde with wavy hair. "Excuse me, where's room 105?" He asked politely. The girls just looked him up and down before scoffing and turning their backs to him, walking farther down the hall.

"So I see you've met the queens of Tree Hill High," a female voice came from behind Nathan. He turned to be met with a brunette girl.

"Huh?"

"Peyton Sawyer and Haley James," the girl explained. "They pretty much rule the school, Haley was just named cheerleading captain, lucky me."

"Are you a cheerleader?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," the girl said. "My name's Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Lee."

"Nice to meet you Nathan," Brooke said. "And room 105 is the next door on the right side of the hallway," she pointed. Nathan looked where she was pointing but when he looked back to say thanks, Brooke had vanished.

"Strange school," he mumbled to himself as he walked into his first period math class.

Nathan was loaded down with books by the time school ended. Apparently Grove High was further behind Tree Hill High and Nathan was paying for it.

He walked into the gym locker room for practice, changing quickly and ignoring the stares from the other guys, obviously wondering who this imposter was. As a result of his quick changing he was the first player in the gym with Whitey.

"Let's see what you've got," Whitey said. He tossed a basketball at Nathan. Nathan caught it, dribbled it, and ran towards the basket before jumping up and making an impressive slam dunk. "Well, looks like you do have some of Danny-boy in you." Nathan just looked at him, unsure of what to say to that comment.

In the meantime, the rest of the team began to filter into the gym, including the blonde boy that Nathan had run into earlier.

"Boys, meet Nathan Lee, he's going to be joining us," Whitey said. "That is, if he survives this practice, which I don't see as being a problem." Whitey quickly went through the group of guys and named all of them, and Nathan learned that the rude blonde boy was Lucas Scott, his half brother.

"How'd it go?" Keith asked Nathan. They were in Keith's office at Scott Motors where Keith was owner and president of the company.

"Well the school is weird, barely anybody said anything to me except some cheerleader who vanished the minute I tried to thank her for directions, and the basketball team didn't take kindly to me, especially after Whitey announced I'd be staying," Nathan said.

"Why not?" Keith asked.

"Whitey kept making me do stuff, like dunking and shooting, I felt like he was making me show off," Nathan said. "They didn't like that."

"Well, they'll get to know you," Keith said. "Besides, if Whitey was making you show off that means he was impressed which means you must be good."

Nathan just shrugged. "Lucas is on the team," he said quietly, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah," Keith said quietly.

"I don't think he knew who I was," Nathan said. "But it was weird. This guy is my brother, we share DNA." Keith just put a reassuring hand on Nathan's shoulder, not knowing what else to say.

"How was practice?" Dan asked Lucas as Lucas walked into his office at Scott Motors.

"There's some new guy joining the team," Lucas said. "Whitey kept showing him off. He played for some team that went to semi-finals last year."

"Really? Who?" Dan asked.

"Nathan Lee, he's from Grove," Lucas said. "And the weird thing is that he kept shooting looks at me."

"Wow, didn't think she'd go this far," Dan mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to tell you something, but you can't breathe a word of this to your mother," Dan said.

"Not like I talk to her anyway," Lucas said.

"This girl I dated in college, before I came back for you and your mom, well, she's trying to get back at me for leaving," Dan explained. "So this boy, Nathan Lee, if that is his real name, is pretending to be mine and her son. Now, of course he isn't, but I can't let your mom know. She doesn't think I was with anybody in college, so I don't tell her about Deb to protect her."

"So now this guy is living here, trying to steal my team?"

"I'm sorry," Dan said. "I didn't even know he stayed, figured he would have been back to Deb now to tell her she failed in getting me back. I didn't think he'd find anywhere to stay."

"Whatever," Lucas said.

"Just remember, this guy is from a different school, he's probably trying to get some inside information," Dan said. "He's not your teammate, he's your opponent." Lucas nodded. "Now, I've got to go give these papers to your Uncle Keith, and then we can go."

Dan walked out of his office and across the showroom floor to Keith's office, but through the window looking into Keith's office he saw Keith talking to a familiar looking boy. Rage filled Dan as he realized who Nathan had found to stay with, his own brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan asked, barging into Keith's office.

"Nice to know you learned how to knock Danny," Keith said.

"Are you housing this little con artist?" Dan said accusingly.

"You mean your son?" Keith asked.

"He is not my son," Dan hissed at Keith. "He's just a sorry excuse for a kid who's earning some money trying to get back at me for my college girlfriend while he steals away my son's team."

"Get out of my office Danny, or you're going to find yourself fired," Keith threatened. Dan turned to leave as Keith talked again, "And stay away from Nathan, he could do without your corruption." Dan left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"So I guess my impression of Dan wasn't off," Nathan commented.

"Sorry you had to see that," Keith said. Nathan just shrugged again. As he looked out the window he saw Lucas and Dan leaving, Lucas shooting death glares through the window of Keith's office.

_This is going to be a long season_, Nathan thought to himself.


	4. Game Time

**The Search for Who He Was, and Is**

By Emily Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, just the CDs and DVDs and my obsession with James Lafferty (who by the way is the sexiest 21 year old according to People magazine…I totally agree).

Yeah, life is hectic. Finals are coming up and so is the huge winter concert at my school (and when I say huge I mean I'm going to be doing stuff for it every night starting tomorrow until Saturday…that's an entire week and two of those nights are when we have our four performances), but anyways…updates might be few and far between until January. Since after concert is finals and after finals is Christmas and after Christmas is the removal of wisdom teeth and the pain medications. So enjoy one last chapter (maybe…I do have chapter 5 written but I need to revise) before my winter break.

Enjoy!

-Emily Carol

**Chapter 4: **Game Time

"Hey hotshot," Brooke yelled down the hall. The tall, dark haired boy didn't look back as he continued his lonely way down the halls of Tree Hill High. "Nathan!" Brooke yelled. This time he stopped and turned. Brooke half jogged her way up to his side. "You didn't think I remembered who you were did you?"

"Not really," Nathan said, unsure of what to do now.

"So you're in my Chemistry class," Brooke said.

"Didn't think you had noticed, but yeah."

"Did you take notes yesterday?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"What's it to you?" Nathan was wary of this girl. They'd met his first day at Tree Hill High and she hadn't spoken to him since, despite the fact that they shared Chemistry and English together. It had been a month since Nathan had arrived in Tree Hill looking for Dan and since he had fallen into his usual pattern. Hung out with guys at practice, well as much as he could with Lucas seemingly wanting to sabotage his spot on the team After practice he just went home and talked with Keith and watched sports on T.V., while making frequent calls back home to his mom and Cooper.

"Well I was kinda busy during that period yesterday and didn't show up so…" Brooke trailed off, sensing he got the idea.

"You need my notes?" Nathan finished.

"Pretty please?"

"Do people here only talk to you if they need something?" Nathan asked as he fished around in his backpack for his chemistry notebook.

"Haven't made too many friends here at Tree Hill huh?" Brooke commented.

"Try none," Nathan said.

"What about the team?"

"Not exactly open to me being there," Nathan said. "That Lucas kid has them all under his control and he's decided he doesn't like me so nobody does."

"That's good old Lucas for you," Brooke said, graciously taking Nathan's notebook.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Come on, let's walk to English together," Brooke said with a smile; pitying this kid who had no friends. He was a sweet guy for lending her his notebook even though she hadn't spoken to him since she'd vanished on his first day at Tree Hill High. Nathan followed her as she started to talk.

"Lucas used to be one of my best friends. Along with Peyton and Haley, those two bitches you met your first day here who wouldn't tell you how to get to your class. The four of us always hung out, all through elementary school and middle school. Peyton and I were friends from since we were three and then Haley joined, followed by Lucas.

"Now, my dad was one of the richest men in Tree Hill, and then his company failed and we lost all our money. Suddenly, at the age of thirteen, I was shuffled over to the other side of Tree Hill from where I'd grown up with Peyton, Haley, and Lucas, to a different middle school as well. And when I ended up here for high school, like everybody who lives in this tiny little town, I'd hoped we would all be friends again.

"Instead they had become the fearsome threesome during the last year of middle school and Lucas was already star player of the basketball team, first freshman to make varsity since his dad, and Haley and Peyton were cheerleaders. For awhile I tried to fit in, joining cheerleading and everything, but eventually, I just gave up trying to be their friend again."

"Wow," Nathan said. By this time they had reached their English class and were sitting in seats next to each other. There was no assigned seating so Nathan wouldn't get in trouble for moving seats. "But you're still a cheerleader," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I enjoy it. Except for the whole Peyton and Haley hating me thing," Brooke said. "But basically, Lucas hates you, you've got no friends here. Well, except for the other Lucas Scott rejects," she smiled.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"Wow, seriously dumb jock," Brooke said. "I'm offering to be your friend. I don't see why you haven't made any yet, you seem like a great guy." Nathan just shrugged. "You're not going to become some psycho killer are you?"

"No," Nathan laughed.

"Good," Brooke said. "'Cause then I might have to leave you friendless."

And with one conversation, Nathan Lee made his first real friend in Tree Hill.

"So tomorrow is our first game," Whitey announced to the team at the end of practice. Every boy's head looked up eagerly. "And I expect a win to start out this season. We should have made the semi-finals last year of the state tournament, but instead, we didn't. So this year, I'm expecting us to go all the way to finals. Now, tonight's starting line-up has one small change, Nathan Lee will now be our starting shooting guard."

"What?" Lucas half-exploded. "That's my position!"

"No, now your position is small forward," Whitey said a matter-of-factly.

"No, forget it," Lucas said, standing up. "I'm the shooting guard, this is my team and I'm shooting guard."

"No, it's my team," Whitey said. "And now you're the small forward. Now watch that ego, don't want to end up like dear old dad, now do you?" Lucas just glared at Whitey for another minute before storming out of the gym. "Now, now, don't wanna give any of the cheerleaders a run for their title of best hissy fit," Whitey yelled after him. "Practice over," he announced. Everybody filed out of the gym and back into the locker room except for Nathan.

"Coach Durham," Nathan said, jogging up next to the coach as he was making his way back to the office. "Maybe it is best if you just leave Lucas in his position." Nathan certainly didn't want Lucas to have any more reason to hate him.

"Your mom must be a really good person," Whitey commented vaguely.

"What's that have to do with this?"

"If you'd been raised by Danny like Lucas was, you'd be a whole hell of a lot more into taking over somebody's spot, it's like a power struggle for the two of them. Dan pushes Lucas and Lucas acts like the pushing doesn't bother him. You get pushed slightly by me to become a better player, and here you are trying to resist," Whitey said. "And you can thank your mom for that, for getting you away from Dan." Nathan nodded, not sure of what to say. Slowly he turned around and headed towards the locker room.

"You think you're so great don't you," Lucas hissed at Nathan as they left the locker room. Nathan's eyes opened in surprise at the comment. "You come here trying to ruin my dad's life and now you're ruining mine in the process. Just go back to where you came from." Nathan said nothing. Peyton and Haley were waiting for Lucas a few feet off and Lucas began to walk towards them. "Oh," he said, turning back towards Nathan. "Saw you with that slut of a Brooke today. Nice taste, if you like trash that is." Nathan gaped as Lucas walked off with his two best friends.

Behind him Nathan heard a stifled sob. Turning around he noticed Brooke standing just a little farther down the hallway, tears running down her face. She'd heard what Lucas had said. Nathan walked up to her and wordlessly he put his arm around her.

"I try to say I don't care what they say," Brooke sobbed into Nathan's shoulder. "But it still hurts." Nathan nodded, unsure of what else to say he just comfortingly rubbed her arm. "Thanks," Brooke said.

"For what?" Nathan asked.

"Being my friend," Brooke replied through her sobs. Sure, it had only been a day but, for the two of them, that one friend meant everything.

"Ready for the big game?" Dan asked his son as he started to head out of the house.

"Sure," Lucas said, pulling his iPod out of his sweatshirt pocket at putting the headphones into his ears, hoping to drown out what he knew was coming next.

"So I heard some interesting news," Dan said. Lucas pretended not to hear him. Dan stepped forward and pulled an earphone out of Lucas's ear. "Apparently that Lee kid has taken your spot on the team."

"I'm still on the team," Lucas said, continuing towards the door. "I'm still starting, don't worry, your little dreams are safe." Dan scowled as his son left the house without another word.

All of Tree Hill was in the gym and they had all risen to their feet. Early in the fourth quarter and some newcomer had already scored thirty points, seven points up from the number on the back of his jersey. The cheerleaders were going crazy, Brooke most of all, her newfound friend being the mysterious star of the basketball team. Peyton and Haley were also so excited to be winning by so much, the opposing team only sporting six points to Tree Hill's forty-two that they didn't even seem to notice that Lucas was doing barely anything on the court, only having scored eight points all night, two of which were free throws.

Well, it would actually be more accurate to say that almost all of Tree Hill was on their feet. Dan Scott remained seated behind the bench, watching as Nathan stole the game away from Lucas, his points more than tripling Lucas's. Halfway through the fourth quarter, Nathan having scored four more points, he had a realization. He had been wrong.

"Congrats!" Brooke shrieked as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, good job," Keith said, walking up to the pair.

"Keith, this is Brooke," Nathan said. "Brooke, this is my uncle Keith."

"Keith Scott is your uncle?" Brooke asked. Nathan almost hit himself on the head, he hadn't told Brooke why he was in Tree Hill.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"That means your dad is…" Brooke trailed off. Before Nathan could confirm it though, Lucas walked up behind the group.

"Just leave town," Lucas hissed at Nathan. "You and your stupid scam against my family is over and the team doesn't want you here. I don't care how many points you scored, you're never going to belong here."

"Wow," Brooke breathed as Lucas walked away.

"Kind of why he hates me," Nathan lowered his head, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But, what does he mean 'your stupid scam'?" Brooke asked.

"Dan's convinced his ex-girlfriend from college, who happens to be Nathan's mother Deb, is just trying to get back at him," Keith filled in. "But Nathan's unlucky that that particular bastard is his father."

"I'm pretty lucky to have a good uncle though," Nathan said. "Keith believed me; I'm staying with him now."

Brooke nodded, unsure of what to make of this. "Well, I better be going," she said finally. "An empty house and a cold dinner are waiting for me."

"What don't you join us?" Keith asked. "We're going out for pizza."

"I don't want to intrude," Brooke insisted.

"You wouldn't be intruding," Nathan said. "You're my friend."

Brooke smiled and nodded before following Nathan and Keith out of the field house.


	5. Conniving Plans

**The Search for Who He Was, and Is**

By Emily Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, just the CDs and DVDs and my obsession with James Lafferty.

I had this written already before break but just got around to revising it. Life's hectic (what else is new?) so I don't know how long it'll take me to get out a new chapter that's decently written but I'll try to make time.

Enjoy!

-Emily Carol

**Chapter 5**: Conniving Plans

"So friend, what are your plans for lunch?" Brooke asked, coming up next to Nathan in the hall.

"I'm supposed to go see my guidance counselor," Nathan said. Winter break was approaching rapidly. Thanksgiving Break had just finished and Nathan had spent Thanksgiving with Cooper and Deb in Charlotte. He'd been happy to see the two of them but it had been a pretty depressing holiday as he knew it might be their last Thanksgiving together. Just two and a half weeks were left until Winter Break, which meant finals were also coming up.

"Ooo, whaddya do?" Brooke asked. Nathan just shrugged in reply.

"Fine, be like that," Brooke said teasingly. "I'm off to lunch." And with that she turned abruptly to the left and through a crowd into the lunch room. Nathan had learned in the past month and a half that Brooke was good about making herself disappear and did it often. Especially since Nathan had told her about how he thought she was crazy for disappearing on him that first day he'd met her.

"Take a seat Nathan," Mrs. Pierce the guidance counselor said as Nathan entered her office. Nathan smiled nervously, still unsure of why he was there, and sat down across from her. "Now, I know you just transferred here to Tree Hill High in the last month or two, but even with that time to try and catch up, your teachers are reporting that you're still struggling in class."

"Sorry, I've been kind of preoccupied," Nathan said. "With the move and everything, I promise to try harder."

"Well, I also obtained your transcript from your last high school, Grove, and it seems you didn't exactly excel there either," Mrs. Pierce pointed out in her high-and-mighty counselor voice.

"Look, books aren't my strong point," Nathan reasoned. "I'm better with athletics."

"Well at this rate, you won't be eligible for basketball," Mrs. Pierce explained.

"I'm not doing that bad," Nathan said. "Am I?"

"You have Ds in English and geometry, a C in chemistry and you have an F in American history," Mrs. Pierce said, reading from his current transcript. "The only class you have managed an A in is physical education. You're lucky you have a study hall, otherwise your GPA might be even lower if your ability in your other classes is any indication."

"Wow," Nathan breathed. He knew he was behind, but he didn't know how much. He'd tried to catch up those first few weeks but most of his concern lay in how Deb was doing and basketball. School had just been something else going on.

"Now," Mrs. Pierce continued, "I think you will be eligible if you can manage a B on all of your finals –" Nathan cut her off.

"I'm not eligible now?" He asked.

"Well, you're borderline," Mrs. Pierce said. "You're being watched closely to make sure you don't fall farther behind."

"I'm being watched?"

"Not in any stalker sort of way," Mrs. Pierce explained. "Your teachers have been reporting your grades to Coach Durham and he requested I find you a tutor."

"A tutor?"

"Yes, that way you will be able to study for your finals and do well on them," Mrs. Pierce said.

"But what about basketball practice?" Nathan asked. "I can't miss practice to be tutored."

"Well one of our tutors is also involved in an extracurricular so she'll be assigned to you. Then you two can meet up after practices," Mrs. Pierce said, reaching for a pad of paper. "Here's her name and the room number of the tutor center, she should be in there right now and you two can arrange a schedule."

Nathan thanked Mrs. Pierce and walked out of her office, reading the sheet of paper he'd been handed.

_Haley James_

_Room 104_

Why did that name sound so familiar? Nathan just shrugged it off and headed towards room 104.

Haley was in the tutor center studying for her own finals. Mrs. Pierce had asked her to be there for a new student so that Haley could help him but he hadn't shown up yet. She was missing lunch with Lucas and Peyton but honestly, she didn't mind. It was hard to study in the lunch room and she always freaked out if she didn't get enough done. Suddenly, the door of the deserted tutor center opened and somebody walked in. Haley looked up when she heard footsteps and found herself face to face with Nathan Lee.

Haley hadn't really met Nathan yet; she'd been pretty bitchy to him that one time in the hall, before she even knew who he was. Now all she knew about him was what she heard Lucas say, how he was trying to steal Lucas's team and that he just ignored the rest of the team. She'd also figured out he'd become friends with Brooke Davis. Other than that, Haley just sort of left him alone and just nodded her head when Lucas began to go off about him.

"I'm looking for Haley James," Nathan said.

"That's me," she replied.

Nathan hadn't remembered Haley's last name. Brooke may have mentioned it once and she was in his American history class but he just hadn't figured it out. He didn't feel like he had to.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think," Nathan stammered. Haley James was a cheerleader, and Nathan's experience with cheerleaders normally confirmed the stereotype that they were all dumb and ditzy. Even thought Brooke was his best friend, he had to admit that she wasn't the sharpest person around.

"That I was smart?" Haley replied, her voice dripping with resentment. "Surprise." She loathed that stereotype of the dumb and ditzy cheerleaders. It was made worse by the fact that most of her squad fell under it as well.

"Well I guess you're my tutor," Nathan said, walked across the tutor center and going to sit down at the same table. He chose not to confirm that he had always thought she was just some dumb cheerleader.

"No way," Haley said firmly.

"What?"

"You're trying to steal the basketball team from by best friend and you act like you're better than everybody else," Haley said. "You don't even talk to other people besides Brooke. I've heard you basically ignore the basketball team. If you're so high and mighty you can study for your finals yourself and I'm sure you'll be just fine." With that she gathered her books and was ready to walk out before turning to a dumbstruck Nathan. "Now please leave because I have to lock up behind us until after school tutoring starts."

Without a word Nathan walked out and headed back to the cafeteria. Haley waited a few minutes before locking up and heading in the same direction.

"You will not believe what Mrs. Pierce just tried to do to me," Haley said, sitting down next to Peyton in the lunch room. "Where's Lucas?"

"He decided to work out during lunch," Peyton said. Every once and a while Lucas would eat quickly and then run off and work out with one of the gym classes. Haley nodded. "So what did Mrs. Pierce do?"

"Tried to have me tutor Nathan Lee," Haley said.

"Oh my God, tragedy, I mean, what would happen if you tutored someone?" Peyton said, putting on a fake dramatic front.

"Come on Peyton," Haley said. "You've heard what Lucas says about him. He's trying to take over the team and be the star. He's trying to take Lucas's place as the star player."

"That's because Lucas is pretty self-centered," Peyton said. "He gets it from Dan."

"Still, he's our friend."

"But still, Mrs. Pierce asked you to do this," Peyton said. "Besides, you could have some fun with it."

"How?"

"You're his tutor, you could totally just mess with him," Peyton said. "Be mean to him and make him do lots of work. Could be some fun. Plus, Brooke totally seems to be falling for him and it would just screw with her to have you be his tutor."

"Yeah, I guess it could," Haley said. "Plus maybe I could find out some stuff about him for Lucas to use against him or something."

"See," Peyton said. "There's the conniving bitch I like to call my friend."

Haley laughed, "Yeah, okay. I guess I'll do it."

The bell rang and they were dismissed. Peyton headed off to art class while Haley went to her American history class.

"Okay class, settled down," the American history teacher Mr. Reeve quieted his class. "I'm getting sick of all of you talking so we're moving to a new seating chart, an alphabetical one."

The class groaned, all getting up from their tables. Instead of desks Mr. Reeve had tables where he seated three or four students. He began to read down the roll call from the top, pointing to seats at the separate tables. Haley stopped paying attention until he reached closer to her name.

"Haley James and Nathan Lee," Mr. Reeve finished off one of the tables.

Nathan groaned to himself. He didn't want to sit with a self-centered bitch. According to Brooke, that was apparently exactly what Haley was. He sat down and began to read his American history book just so he wouldn't have to pay any attention to her. But few seconds later a hand closed his book for him.

"Listen," Haley said. "I thought about it and I guess I'll tutor you."

"What?"

"Mrs. Pierce told me it was my responsibility as coordinator of the tutor center and the only one who stays behind after extracurricular activities end. I have openings for Wednesdays after practice or Fridays before school, what do you want?" Haley said bluntly.

"Both?" Nathan asked. Haley gave him a strange look. "Have you seen my grades?" Haley shook her head. "Well I need all the help I can get."

"Well what are you getting in here?" Haley asked.

"An F," Nathan said.

Haley sighed, "Well I guess I've got my work cut out for me. I'll see you after practice in two days." Nathan just nodded as Mr. Reeve began class.

"Wait, so you're ineligible for basketball?" Brooke shrieked. It was after school and both were on their way to the gym for practice.

"Not yet," Nathan said. "I've got a tutor now to get me through my finals."

"Ooo, some bookworm freak that gets to act that you're just some dumb jock? Maybe I should tag along, just for some amusement," Brooke teased.

"Actually, Haley James is my tutor," Nathan said.

"What?" Brooke screeched. "You're going to work with that conniving bitch?"

"I have no choice," Nathan said. "She's the only tutor that stays behind after extracurricular stuff."

"And she agreed to it?"

"Reluctantly," Nathan said. "I didn't even know she was smart."

"Oh, she is," Brooke said. "Top of the class, acts like everybody is below her because of it. Hates the cheerleaders since we're not that smart and she thinks we're just 'adding to the stereotype'." Brooke paused for a moment. "I have an idea!" She shrieked.

"Wow, I think I just saw the light bulb light up," Nathan teased.

"You're real nice," Brooke retaliated.

"I'm kidding," Nathan replied. "Now, what's your idea?"

"What if you're super nice to her?"

"Haley?" Nathan confirmed. "You want me to be super nice to Haley, the girl you just referred to as 'that conniving bitch'? That Haley? 'Cause I'd expect you to want me to be horribly mean to her."

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Just think about it, you're really nice to her and she can't be mean to you anymore. So Lucas finds out about her being nice and he gets pissed and they stop being friends and I've broken up the fearsome threesome!" Brooke jumped up and down as she reached the end of her tirade.

"I think that is the craziest idea ever."

"Come on Nathan," Brooke whined. "I'm your only friend, just do this one for me."

"Fine," Nathan replied. "Now come on, we're both going to be late for practice."

Nathan rushed out of the basketball locker room as he usually did. He was always the first one on the floor and the first one out of the locker room after practice. It basically meant that he didn't have to try and talk to any of the team then. He'd been in Tree Hill for almost two months and the team still hated him. Well, mainly Lucas still hated him.

"Nathan," a semi-familiar voice called down the hall. Nathan turned around, only to be met with his father, Dan.

"Mr. Scott," Nathan said stiffly. He continued standing where he was. Dan took a few long strides and was suddenly next to Nathan.

"Listen, great playing those last couple of games," Dan said, almost kindly.

"What do you want?"

"What? An interested spectator can't talk to one of the basketball players?" Dan defended himself.

"What do you want?" Nathan restated. Nathan wasn't normally a hostile person, but the fact that Dan had any notion of talking to him after what he'd done when Nathan had first gotten to Tree Hill made him hostile.

"I was wrong," Dan said, forcing the words out. Nathan looked at him in shock but didn't say anything. "You must be my son. I saw you play and you're as talented as I was back then. But here's the deal. My wife, she doesn't know about your mother and I'd like to keep it that way. So I'll pay child support to your mother secretly. Just give me an address and then you can go back and she'll receive a check in the mail once a month. I'll make it generous. Just go back."

"No."

"What? I'm giving your ungrateful mother child support. I don't know if you realize how much money my family has, but I can keep you and your mother very comfortable, away from me," Dan began to get angry.

"I didn't come here for money," Nathan stated plainly. And with that he walked out of the building and towards Keith's apartment leaving behind a shocked and angry Dan Scott.


	6. When Plans Fall Apart

**The Search for Who He Was and Is**

By Emily Carol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, just the CDs and DVDs and my obsession with James Lafferty.

Wow…I'm good today, two chapters in one day (Okay, okay, I had this written like two weeks ago…). Check out my other story Finding the Only One Tree Hill for the other if it so moves you. (Wow…that's kinda a weird saying…)

Enjoy!

-Emily Carol

---

**Chapter 6**: When Plans Fall Apart

Nathan gave Haley a blank look as she read off a math problem to him.

"Come on, answer it," Haley said.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted.

"Wow, you're dumb," Haley said.

"Hey," Nathan protested. Haley just scoffed and handed a worksheet over to him.

"Just do these problems so I can see where you are," Haley said, getting up and moving to the desk at the front of the room so she wouldn't be breathing down his neck. It was their first tutoring session, Wednesday after practice, and both were going along with their friend's plans for them. Haley had so far not said a nice thing to Nathan and Nathan had still been nice in response.

Nathan looked at the worksheet for a few minutes before standing up and walking to the desk where Haley sat, immersed in _The Sound and the Fury_ by William Faulkner. "You're not done," Haley informed him.

"I don't know how to do any of this," Nathan said timidly.

"They're just basic proofs," Haley said coldly. "You should have learned them before you even came here."

"I don't remember how to do them," Nathan pulled up a chair to the desk and sat down.

"Okay, what's your deal? Are you faking being this dumb just to mess with me or something?" Haley accused. "Did Brooke put you up to this? Does she just want to get me back because I'm cheer captain and she resents me because we left her slut-of-a-self behind when she moved to the other side of town and we didn't welcome her back into our arms in high school?"

"Don't call Brooke a slut," Nathan snapped. She could insult him, fine, but Brooke was his friend and he couldn't let Haley get away with insulting her. "She's a nicer person than anybody else in this school. She became my friend when everybody else ignored me. On Monday you said I think I'm better than the team, I don't. The team thinks they're above me and that I don't matter and they've been led into that mindset by your ass of a friend Lucas. When you offered to tutor me I thought you were nicer than Lucas, but I guess I was wrong. You're a bitch just like Brooke warned me." Nathan stood up and moved quickly across the room, grabbing his backpack and beginning to head out the door.

He stopped when he reached the doorway though, and turned around. "And you can go back to your ass of a friend and tell him he's getting his wish back. He'll be the only star of the team when I'm declared ineligible. Thanks a lot."

Haley just sat there in awe. She couldn't believe how that guy would stand up for Brooke like that while risking his basketball career as well; Lucas had never done than for her or Peyton. Rumors circulated about them all the time and Lucas just let them go. He'd even occasionally encouraged the rumors so that he could have a laugh. Nathan was a decent guy and he'd been nicer to her than she would have expected. She'd been a bitch and he'd still put up with it until she'd insulted his friend.

Haley wasn't thinking anymore when she stood up and ran out the tutor center and yelled, "Nathan! Wait!" Nathan turned around to look at her. "Let's give this another try."

"Why?"

"Because this time I won't be a bitch," Haley said, truly meaning when she was saying. Nathan was the first decent guy she'd met in her two years at Tree Hill High and he deserved to be helped.

Nathan paused for a moment before slowly walking back in her direction.

---

Haley slammed her locker furiously and let out a half-scream. It was Friday and she was getting ready to head to lunch.

"Woah, what's got you all riled up?" Lucas asked, coming up behind her.

"It's happening again," she groaned.

"Which rumor is it this time?" Lucas asked.

"That I slept with some random college guy at a Duke party and now I'm pregnant," Haley said, leaning up against the lockers.

"That's a new variation," Lucas said with a small laugh.

"Luke, you're not helping."

"Sorry, what do you want me to do?" Lucas asked.

"Help stop the rumors maybe?" Haley was exasperated as she had to point out all the little aspects of everything to Lucas. Lucas was book-smart, but he lacked commonsense capabilities a lot of the time.

"What's the point? There'll be a new one next week anyways," Lucas replied unsympathetically. "I mean, you've got that good-girl complex yet you're popular and well known, people just want to take you down."

"You know what Lucas? You're turning into your dad more and more each day," Haley hissed at him before beginning to walk away.

"Hales! What are you doing? The cafeteria's this way," Lucas yelled after her.

"I can't deal with you right now," Haley yelled over her shoulder.

Lucas stood there for a second, dazed and confused. Haley had never called him on his crap before and she normally chalked up his bad behavior and stupid remarks to his upbringing. And she had never, not once, compared him to being like his dad. Lucas only had a second to mull this over in his mind before half the basketball team walked by and he was swept back up into his own self-centeredness.

---

"How's tutoring with Bitch going?" Brooke asked, coming up to Nathan in the hall on the way to lunch.

"Her name is Haley," Nathan corrected. Brooke just glared at Nathan. "It's going really well."

"So we'll be seeing you on the court after winter break?" Brooke asked.

"Definitely," Nathan replied.

"Good," Brooke said. "But don't get too caught up in Haley James's good-girl appeal, she's really more of a bitch and a slut than you'd think." Before Nathan could protest, Brooke disappeared into a crowd.

Instead of heading to the cafeteria where he'd eventually meet up with her again, Nathan took a turn and headed towards the library.

---

Dan sat on his computer looking through the Yellow Page online. He'd narrowed down the area where Deb and Nathan lived by knowing that Nathan used to attend Grove High School but Grove serviced four small towns in the area as a high school.

Finally, the listing came up on the last attempt.

Deborah Lee

752 14th Street

Sugar Grove, NC

"Now, let's find out what you really want," Dan said as he grabbed his coat and car keys and left the dealership.

---

Nathan looked around the library for a free table to sit at. Haley had given him some basic worksheets for all of his classes to work on that morning and he wanted to get them done while he still remembered what they'd covered.

Plus, this way he was avoiding Brooke. Ever since Haley had become his tutor, the whole five days, Brooke had been acting extra weird and Nathan didn't know what to make of it. She was even referring to Haley as a slut and a whore all the time, names that killed tiny parts of Brooke every time she heard someone refer to her as those exact words. He figured after finals he'd confront her about this, but for now, he'd just play the study card.

But thanks to finals being in a week and half, Nathan couldn't find a table to himself. He moved towards a corner of the room, figuring he'd study on the ground, when at the table nearest the window he recognized the blond ponytail coming out from behind _The Sound and the Fury_.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked. Haley lowered her book, surprised to see Nathan standing in front of her. "There's no open tables," he reasoned as she hadn't given a response.

"Oh, sure, fine," Haley said.

"I was just going to work on the worksheets you gave me," Nathan said. He pulled his binder out of his backpack and began work. He assumed Haley had resumed reading her book, but a few minutes later he looked up and noticed her watching his work over his shoulder.

"You're getting it," she smiled at him.

"Really?" Nathan said. "I wasn't sure."

Haley nodded, "You're figuring it out pretty quickly too."

"Well you made me understand it better," Nathan said honestly. "You're a good tutor."

"Thanks," Haley said softly. "Listen, do you want to get together over the weekend to try and get some extra studying in? You're improving a lot in two sessions but we've only got a few more sessions until finals start. Since finals start on Wednesday we really only have two sessions before then."

"Um, I dunno," Nathan said. "I was supposed to go visit some family near Charlotte."

"When are you leaving?"

"Saturday morning, I'll get back Sunday night," Nathan said.

"What about tonight? I have somebody else to tutor after practice but I'd be free about seven o'clock," Haley offered.

"Don't you have plans? A party or something?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, so I can go sleep with some random guy even though I'm apparently already knocked up?" Haley snapped.

"Huh?"

"There's just a rumor going around that's really not true," Haley said. "I don't want to talk about it." Nathan just nodded, respecting her decision. Even so, he noticed tears forming in the edges of her eyes. "So tonight? Seven?" She blinked back the tears and let out a small sniffle.

"Sounds good," Nathan said.

"Here's my address," Haley said, scribbling it down at the top of one of his worksheets. "I'm not too far from here."

"Thanks."

Haley just smiled, "Come on; let's see how you do with the practice history quiz."

---

Dan knocked on the door, this was it; he was finally going to get his answers.

A dark haired man answered the door, "Can I help you?" Cooper asked.

"I'm looking for Deb Lee," Dan said.

"One sec," Cooper said. He disappeared into the back of the house and moments later, Deb appeared.

Deb had changed much since Dan had last seen her. The vibrant blonde who had been so filled with life was deathly pale and skinny. She looked exhausted and her once shiny hair was dulled and pulled back in a loose bun. She wore sweat pants and moved slowly.

"No," She said, once she was close enough to realize who was at the door. Dan Scott had changed very little in appearance since college. "Leave, you leave this house right now."

"Why'd you send him to me Deb?" Dan asked, ignoring Deb's orders. "Why did you send Nathan to Tree Hill to find me? He told me it wasn't for child support, so what do you want with me?"

"I don't need you Dan Scott, you need to leave," Deb said. She was at the door now and was reaching to close it in his face but Dan put his arm in the way. Deb was too weak to resist his pressure on the door.

"Why Deb?" Dan repeated.

"I told myself the next time I would see you, would be over my dead body," Deb said. "I'm not too far from that, so just leave before it becomes true."

"What?" Dan was confused by Deb's cryptic words.

"I sent Nathan to you for his sake," Deb said.

"Why?"

"Cancer," Deb said softly. "I didn't want Nathan to see me die."

"You're dying?" Dan asked, shocked. Deb nodded. "Oh Deb," Dan muttered.

"Now leave Dan," Deb reached to close the door again. Cooper appeared at the back of the house and began to walk towards the doorway.

"No," Dan said. "I'll give you the money for treatment, anything you need."

"I don't need your help."

"It's for Nathan," Dan protested. "He needs family."

"It's too late. Why do you think I sent him to you? Cooper can't take care of him, you're all he has," Deb pointed out, by now Cooper was standing behind her. "But you didn't take him in like I expected. Nathan didn't give me any details to why he's staying with Keith, but I bet it has to do with you being an ass as usual. Now leave."

"No, we're going to talk," Dan continued his protests.

"Leave Dan," Deb said. "I don't need you." She began to close the door in his face, Dan tried to stop it again but this time Cooper helped his sister close the door the rest of the way.

---

"Hey, I missed you in lunch," Brooke said, appearing behind Nathan after practice.

"I was studying in the library," Nathan said.

"Oh," Brooke said. "So you want to hang out tonight? There are a few parties or we could just watch a movie or something. My parents are in Bermuda, or maybe it's Aruba, so we could watch it at my house. Or we could watch it your house. Or go to a movie. Whatever."

"I can't," Nathan said.

"What? Come on," Brooke said. "You have to go visit your mom tomorrow and Sunday so I won't see you all weekend, what are you doing tonight that you can't spend some time with your best friend?"

"I have to study."

"You can study on your bus ride," Brooke pointed out.

"I have to meet Haley to study," Nathan finally told her.

"But you meet Haley on Friday mornings, not nights," Brooke pointed out.

"We added on another one since finals are so close," Nathan replied.

"So instead of spending your one night in town this weekend with your best friend you're hanging out with that whore?" Brooke asked him.

"Haley is not a whore Brooke!" Nathan protested.

"Really? You should hear some of the rumors going around," Brooke said.

"Those rumors aren't true Brooke!"

"There's always some truth behind rumors."

"Really? Because the school goes around calling you a slut and a whore too, but I know that's not true, so maybe the rumors about Haley aren't either," Nathan reasoned, the dynamic of his voice raising.

"Well honesty time, I kind of was one for awhile," Brooke told him. "So there is some truth behind that."

"Okay, well honesty time; what would you say to me having feelings for Haley?" Nathan's voice was still getting louder as he spoke.

"You can't have feelings for Haley," Brooke scowled.

"You can't stop me!" Nathan said. "Nobody can stop anything that's someone else's choice. It's just like how I can't stop my mom from deciding to die instead of fighting the cancer!" Nathan was yelling by now and Brooke's jaw dropped. She'd never asked why Nathan was in Tree Hill really, he never seemed willing to talk about it.

Tears clouded Nathan's eyes and he couldn't yell, or even talk, anymore. By this time in their argument, he and Brooke had reached the street two blocks from Keith's apartment so, without another word, Nathan walked off towards Keith's apartment, leaving behind a shell-shocked Brooke.

---

"Surprise!" Lucas and Peyton half-shouted as Haley walked out of the tutor center. She'd just finished with her Friday afternoon student and was getting ready to head home; she was supposed to meet Nathan there in an hour.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked.

"We're taking you to a party," Peyton told her.

"Yeah, we wanted to take your mind off of the stupid rumor going around and Tim's having a party, so we're gonna go," Lucas reasoned.

"Peyton, tell the ass next to you I'm not speaking to him," Haley told her friend.

"Hales, come on," Lucas whined. "I'm sorry I wasn't more sympathetic, I'll try to be better."

"You always say that," Haley said. "But you just keep getting worse, like I said; you just keep becoming more like Dan."

"Haley," Peyton said. "Come on, give him some slack."

"Give him some slack? Peyton! All we do is give him slack." Haley complained. "When there are rumors going around about us, what does Lucas do? Nothing! That's what he does. But if I say one slightly mean thing about Brooke to Nathan he calls me on my crap and yells at me, but does Lucas do that to anyone in our school for us?"

"Woah, don't bring Nathan into this," Lucas protested.

"Why not? Nathan is twice the person that you will ever be," Haley told him.

"Haley?" Peyton interjected, "do you have feelings for Nathan?"

"So what if I do?"

"So what?" Lucas yelled at her. "You can't have feelings for Nathan and be my friend."

"You know what, I can't deal with this," Haley said. "I have to go meet Nathan for tutoring." She brushed past them as she left the school.

---

"Nathan?" Brooke knocked timidly as she pushed open the door to Nathan's room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Keith let me in," Brooke said. "I wanted to talk."

"I think you made your feelings clear on the way back from school," Nathan said. Brooke entered his room all the way; Nathan was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room was pretty bare; he hadn't decorated it at all in the past two months.

Brooke lay down next to him on the bed and looked at him, his eyes were red. "Your mom's sick?"

"Yeah," Nathan sniffed. "Breast cancer."

"The doctors can't do anything?" Brooke asked him.

"It's too advanced," Nathan said softly. "Plus we don't have that kind of money; she wanted to make sure I'd have something after she was gone so she decided not to even try treatment."

"Is that why you came here? Is that why you came to find Dan?" Brooke asked.

"I'd always thought my father was dead, but my mom told me he was here and made me come when she found out how sick she was," Nathan said. "I guess she didn't want me to watch her die either."

"I'm really sorry Nathan," Brooke told her friend, she rested her head on his shoulder. Nathan didn't say anything for awhile she decided to speak up again. "It's okay that you have feelings for Haley."

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan said, his head resting on hers. "That means a lot to me."

"You really didn't need my approval you know," Brooke pointed out.

"I meant thanks for being my friend," Nathan corrected.

"Well, thanks for being mine."

They stayed like that, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers, for awhile. Cancer does funny things to people, it makes them be there for those that need it just by being there; without words or actions, just the fact that they care. It's a sign of true caring and friendship.

Nathan left eventually for Haley's for tutoring, and Brooke began to walk home.

"I'd hate to see you have your heart broken," She mumbled to herself, really speaking to Nathan. "But I don't think anything's ever going to happen with her."


End file.
